Maybe
by Rain .3
Summary: Set right after "Date With Danger". Slightly AndrosAshley and TJCassie, main couple ZhaneAstronema.


"_Sorry guys. I gotta work this out on my own"_ Zhane thought as he prepared to leave the Astro Megaship. He felt sorry for his friends; all they wanted to do was cheer him up and find out was really making him so depressed. He couldn't tell the other rangers he fell – _hard_ – for the very person who had been trying to destroy them in the past few months. I mean, how could he _possibly_ tell them about his … crush (?). "_Hey guys, I'll be back later. I'm picking Astronema up for dinner. Don't wait up!"_ Yeah, right.

To say that their last encounter had been a disaster was –_ at very least – _the greatest misunderstanding of the year. If that stupid monster hadn't shown up, he probably would've enjoyed the best time of his life with her. _Her._ The arrogant, spoiled little brat who liked to play the whole "_I'm-a-bad-girl"_ thing, had him in the palm of her hand. He couldn't tell if it was her multicolored hair, or her pretty eyes, or even her pouty lips …

"_I've GOT to get things straight with her. Last time wasn't supposed to end like that!"_ he though as he checked if he had got everything he needed : his Morpher (of course; as much as he loved Astronema, he wasn't even thinking about going in the Dark Fortress defenceless) and his charm. "_Check."_ he thought, grinning wildly.

As quietly as he could, he marched to the exit of the ship. He took his transportation and left, without a single noise. The last thing he needed was Andross asking him questions that he wasn't ready to answer. Damn, not even himself had answers. But he sure was about to get some.

* * *

After the fiasco that was their last meeting, Astronema didn't feel like doing anything other than spending hours and hours in her berdroom, cursing the damn Silver Ranger. "_How dare him!? Leave ME, waiting for him like a puppy!"_ After some more cursing and huffing, she finally managed to calm down. And as a matter of fact, she couldn't tell who had pissed her off more : Ecliptor or Zhane.

Sure, the ranger had screwed up big time, but hadn't been Ecliptor or Darkonda – it didn't matter! - she would've enjoyed the best time of her life with him. _Him._ The cockiest and more imprudent of those stupid Power Rangers. It was useless denying, she had fallen head over heels for him. "_Urgh! Stupid human heart, stupid feelings, stupid Silver Ranger, stupi-!"_ her thoughts were interrupted by some strange noises coming from outside her room.

Quickly, she stood up and grabbed her Spear, taking a fight stance. "_That's odd. I thought Ecliptor was out for some information about Darkonda."_ she thought as she slowly neared the door, trying to take a look outside. Not one sign of any living soul. Astronema took a few more steps towards the Command Center, not sure of what she was looking for. "_The abnormal – that's what you're looking for, girl. The abnormal."_

After a few more moments she finally gave up, assuming that it had only been her imagination. Astronema had turned barely around when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Again, she took a fight stance, leveling her Spear to her eyes. "_Whoever it is, it's damn fast! I've got to keep alert!"_ And it kept moving around her, always letting her see where he went, but only a mere glimpse. It didn't take longer to get her sick of this little game,

"Whoever the hell it is, show up! I'm not in the mood for little games!" she said firmly, not bothering following the figure with her eyes anymore. She could easily feel it's presence around her, constantly moving, and it was driving her crazy! It was like it was toying around with her!

She caught a mere flash of a white (or was it silver?) figure from the corner of her left eye and prepared to send a bolt in that same direction, hadn't it been faster than her.

She was only able to feel something grabbing her e dragging her around. Astronema closed her eyes and waited for the shock of something hard on her back. She was taken aback when she felt a shallow breath in front of her, and instead of a hard landing she felt the softness of a her matress under her.

Suddenly she heard a sound that seemed like something hollow hitting the floor. She dared to open her eyes, only to almost have'em popped out of her head.

"ZHANE!?" she screamed in pure rage and shock.

"Hey babe." the silver ranger answered coolly, smirking. He held a smile on his face that stated "_I've-got-you-where-I-wanted"_. That alone was enough to bring back the flow of anger and love that had been coursing her mind instants before.

"What the hell!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!? And get off me!" she blurted hardly, trying to get the man off her. Astronema felt her face start to heat up, and noticed that the damn closeness was starting to affect her, _the only way she ever feared it would._

"He-HEY! Easy! I'm not going to hurt you!" Zhane hurried to explain as he trembled feeling how close she came of hitting his lower region. After a few more instants dueling, he finally took a hold of her wrists and pinned her down to the bed, holding them above her head. Both of them were panting. Zhane took the opportunity to look her at her face; was she actually _blushing? _

Astronema took a deep calming breath and looked back at the man standing right above herself.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zhane!? Are you insane!?" she hissed, not louder than a whisper, looking straight to the door as if watching for any unexpected visitor, much like himself. He couldn't help the relaxed smile that crossed his face; was she actually_ worrying_ about him?

"I just wanted to see you ..." he trailed off, looking intently in her eyes, incapable of turning his own away. The strenght of his look made her realize that what she felt –_ and hopefully he did too_ – wasn't just some fling or something like; it went **way** deeper than she could possibly explain. "... and apoligize for what happened back there; although it wasn't entirely _my_ fault." he completed, implying something Astronema couldn't exactly figure. She narrowed her eyes then shot back.

"What? Are you saying it was _my_ fault?" She couldn't believe him! _He _made her wait for -what?- hours and ,strangely, it was _her_ fault! She tried again to free her wrists, vainly, and kept an annoyed expression written all over her face.

"Well, it wasn't _my _fault, that' for damn sure!" Zhane answered, a bit angry.

"That's ridiculous! Why would I ruin my own date!? While I was there waiting for you, I couldn't care less about the other rangers!" Astronema replied, looking directly into his eyes, her own giving her away. There was no lie, no pretenses in her look despite the anger exposed in her face, she was being sincere. The silver ranger was now confused. If she hadn't sent that monster, then …

"Who did?" he asked, finally loosening his grip in her wrists. Astronema didn't even notice, she was far too busy looking him straight in the eye, her expression had finally softned a bit.

"Probably Ecliptor or Darkonda. Even though I remember giving strict orders not to attack the Earth while I was down there." The little frown was back at her face. Understanding finally dawned in Zhane's head: she had had nothing to do with the attack, it was ordered and executed behind her back. The silver ranger seemed to think for a moment and then smiled sheeplishy.

"Very well, we should probably carry on from where we left." he said, amusement filling his voise. Astronema cocked an eyebrown, confusion clearly written all over her face. "And where was thmmmfmm--!" Zhane dind't give her the chance to finish; he crashed his mouth above hers, kissing her passionately. It only took a few moments of surprise for Astronema to acknowledge she was being kissed. After the initial shock, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Zhane's hand traveled down to her waist and embraced her middle, bringing them a little closer. After what seemed an eternity, he let go of her lips and rested his forehead on hers. Slowly, both opened their eyes, breathing heavily, and smiled faintly at eachother.

"I could get used to this, you know." Zhane said, caressing her cheek. Astronema smiled shyly and kissed her tip of his nose. Suddenly, her expression became dead serious and her eyes held the scariest look Zhane had ever seen.

"Don't you _EVER_ leave me waiting again, you hear me?" she said, pointing her finger directly at his face, emphasizing her point. Zhane chuckled, smiling with understanding.

"As you wish, your highness." He said playfully, burying his head in her neck. She closed her eyes happily, tightening her hold on his own neck, trying to bring him closer to her.

_WOOSH_

Astronema's and Zhane's eyes shot open when they heard that familiar sound. Someone had just entered the ship! "_SHIT!" _they thought at the same time. They looked at eachothers eyes, hers filled with worry and and shock, his filled with fear and dispear.

"Someone's here!" Zhane whipered, as he rolled off of the bed, bringing Astronema along with him, hiding in a dark corner of her room.

"Yout think?" she asked ironically, cocking an eyebrow. Zhane gave her a glare, which she easily ignored. "Think, Zhane, think! We have to figure a way to get you out of here before anyone land eyes on you." Astronema said, trying to move away from him to peek through the door. He immediately pulled her back against his chest, lokking startled.

"Where are you going? You can't go out there!" he said, disbelief clear in his face.

"Why not? _You_'re the one who wasn't supposed to be here, remember? I'm their princess. It would be odd if I didn't show up." she said matter-of-factly. Zhane seemed to think for a bit, then agreed with her.

"Ok, you're right." he finally said, giving in. Astronema didn't even have time to say "_I told you so_", Ecliptor was about to enter her room.

"My princess, may I come in?" his strong voice filled the place. Zhane looked with pure dispair to the girl in his arms. She too looked a bit startled, and started to look for what to say in the ranger's chest.

"Eh-uh, no you may not, Ecliptor! I'm uh- changing!" she said quickly, looking a bit nervous. Zhane looked down at her, an eyebrow crooked. "Any better ideas?" she whispered, annoyed. "Stay here. I'll go out there and find a way to distract him. When I send him off, you go. Got it?" she asked him seriously. Zhane couldn't help the smile that emerged from his lips. She _did_ care, she_ did_ worry about him.

"I already miss you, milady." he said jokingly. She huffed at the statement. Before she completely pulled away from him, he brought her back at his chest once again and whispered in her ear. "When will I see you again?" he asked as he kissed a spot right below her ear. Astronema closed her eyes and trembled a bit, answering with a shaking voice.

"S-soon." with that, she opened her eyes only to look at his and close them right after, leaning forward. He leaned down a bit and caught her lips with his own and kissed her with all the longing he _knew_ he would feel. Astronema pulled away, with all her willpower, to get her Spear. After having it in hand, she turned to him and gave Zhane one last kiss on the lips before heading to the door. He remained in the dark spot, watching her carefully as she walked away.

She was only a few steps away from the door when she stumpled on something and almost hit the ground. With her staff, she steadied herself and looked down to see what was on her way. Near her feet was the silver ranger's helmet. She scowled at him and Zhane only smiled playfully. She kicked it in his direction and he caught it reflexively. Astronema fixed her hair, throwing it back and left the room.

After a few moments, heard two different sound of steps heading away from there. He lingered a bit longer, just to be sure he wouldn't find Ecliptor coming back to get his sword or something like that. He listened carefully and heard nothing. Nothing but the sounds of the great ship itself. That was his clue to leave. He put back his helmet and left the room, walking towards the launch bay. He took off as fast as he could, only looking back to see Astronema near the window talking to Ecliptor, seeming a bit annoyed. He smiled softly and turned his attention to the space ahead him. "_That's my girl._"

Zhane got back at Astro Megaship as quietly as humanly possible and made his way to his quarters, not wanting to draw any attention.

"DECA, keep the lights down. And don't tell anyone that I just got here." he whispered after deactivating the Silver Ranger form. He walked silently through the ship and thanked DECA for keeping the lights out. As he passed TJ's room, he heard two different laughs, one male and one female. Curious, he took the time to peek through the door and smiled at the scene he witnessed: TJ and Cassie were sitting on floor, upon a blanket, watching some comic movie. He had his left arm on Cassie's shoulder, pulling her slightly towards him. "_Way to go, TJ._" He thought as he proceded to his own room. He walked a bit further and passed by Carlos' room.

Again, he peeked through the slightly open door and held back a laugh. Carlos' comforter was spread all over the floor, his left leg was hanging at the side of the bed and he was using his right hand to hold the pillow on his face. _"Sweet dreams, man." _he thought jokingly as he closed the door. Zhane peeked at the corner and found nobody. He let a sigh of relief and walked slowly to his room. His was almost entering the dorm when he heard two very familiar voices talking.

"It wasn't that bad, Andros!" he heard Ashley say through a girly giggle.

"It wasn't that bad? Ash, I had ice ream all over my face! And that guy wouldn't stop hitting on you!" Andros seemed to be pretty pissed off. Zhane entered his room quickly as he heard the voices getting louder. They stoped right in front os his door, so he had the chance to peep through the small space between the door and the wall.

"You know you're the only one I wanted with me." Ashley said as she leaned forward and kissed Andros' lightly on the lips. She pulled away slowly, with her eyes still closed. After the shock had slightly passed, he let his hand caress her right cheek before bring her close to him again and kiss her fully on the lips. Ashley's hand rested behind his neck as his own held her tightly by the waist.

Zhane silently celebrated as he watched the couple stumble towards Andros' room.

He closed his door and went to bed, smiling wildly. "_Maybe they weren't __**that**__ worried about me, anyway." _

Guys, this is my first one in English, so please take it easy. I would really appreciate if you 'reviewed' it. It would mean a lot to me, and I desperately need an english beta.

R&R, please. Kisses, love ya \o


End file.
